The One Inbetween
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Goku is on the train; on his way to school when an uncomfortable sistuation ends up with him been taken to Homura's place and then when things are getting a little hot, guess who walks in...Sanzo! Pairings: beginning, Homura X Goku. mainly, Sanzo X Goku.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Watch it!" Yelled; the short -brown haired- boy.

"What the-? Don't you have any manners, little boy?" Asked; the tall dark haired university student.

"Manners!? You're the one who bumped into me, you jackass!"

"As you can see, there's nothing I can do about it!"

They were both on the train heading towards Tokyo High. The train was full of high school students, college/university students and business men and women. So the train was not only full...it was over crowded! There must have been at least a hundred people squashed together in this one coach, never mind the whole train.

Goku –the brown haired boy; with the short temper- was standing against one of the windows; completely pressed against it...and no way of moving.

Homura –the tall dark haired university student was standing right in front of him; as close as he could get without touching the young boy.

'_stopping...Tokyo City Centre...Tokyo City Centre...'_ The voice over the tele-com announced.

Within a minute of the voice speaking, the train stopped and at least another thirty people pushed their way into the train. Someone bumped into Homura; making him fall against Goku.

"Oi!"

Homura tried to push away from Goku, but failed. The train was too crowded to move away.

"Listen, little kid, you're just gonna have to put up with it for now, okay..." Homura told him. He looked down at Goku. The young boy obviously wasn't happy about how close the older guy was to him, but knew there was nothing either of them could do about it for now, so he sighed and said, "Fine."

Someone in the coach tried moving and knocked into Homura; pressing him harder against Goku. "Ah!" Goku moaned. "W-what the hell is that?!"

"What?"

"S-something...is sticking in me...down there..." Goku said quietly; his face turning a light shade of pink.

"What? Hey, I'm not close!" Homura said; knowing for a fact he wasn't that close, that the boy would be able to feel..._that_.

"No...Ah!" The young boy gasped. He moved his hands and gripped the older man's shirt. "Something's...vibrating!"

Homura frowned at the younger boy; wondering what on earth he was talking about...and then it clicked. His phone was in his pocket...and it was on silent...which meant it was on vibrate and at the angle he was standing at -his leg was in between Goku's, his pocket –with his phone- was pressed right against the younger boy's crotch. "Oh, it's my mobile...give me a sec..."

As Homura was about to try to get to his pocket, more people moved about. Homura fell forward; pressing even harder against Goku and his hands had somehow ended up at the side of Goku's head; unable to move. "Ahh!" He moaned, quietly. Goku's neck arched back; leaning further against the window and his face turning a dark shade of red.

Homura looked down at Goku and saw a bulge forming in the young boy's trousers. Homura couldn't help but find that he was pushing forward; pressing harder against Goku. Just to hear him moan like that some more.

"Ahh...you...you have to-!" He moaned.

'_For someone who seems like a brat...he sure is cute...especially pulling faces like that...' _Homura thought as he watched Goku's eyes shut tight; still red and his breathing deepening.

'_Stopping...Tokyo University...Tokyo University...' _

The train stopped. As soon as the doors opened Homura grabbed Goku's wrist and pulled him off the train.

Goku was pulling his school jumper down; trying to cover his –painfully obvious- erection. "Where...are...you taking me?" He asked his breathing still deep and irregular.

"My place...I assume you weren't getting off till Tokyo High, right? Well, that was another three stops, and you need to take care of your problem...seen as how I caused it, I'll help get rid of it." Homura told him as they weaved in and out of the crowds.

'_Get rid of my problem?' _Goku thought; not understanding what the older man meant, but if he was taking him back to his place to get rid of his problem, it was okay to trust him? Even if he was a stranger, right?

* * *

After a few minutes of walking through the streets, Homura led Goku up into a block of flats and then into which was obviously Homura's home.

Goku stood with his back next to the door; not knowing exactly why he was in some strangers flat.

Homura walked over to the younger boy; smiling. It was a nice, kind smile...but it had a trace of a slightly _perverted_ smile mixed in; although Goku didn't realise this. Homura grabbed Goku's hands; making him let go of his jumper.

The bulge in Goku's trousers was still there. Homura pulled Goku into the middle of the –what he assumed to be- living room and let him fall to the floor.

"Hey! What the-!" Goku shouted as he was about to turn around, he felt Homura press against him. "W-what...?"

"I said I'd help you get rid of your problem..." Homura told him. He pulled Goku back towards him; giving him easy access to Goku's trousers. Homura moved his right hand towards the boy's trousers and started un-doing them.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Homura asked; moving his face closer to Goku's. Goku froze. He was right; it had started hurting...a lot. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

Goku nodded; not wanting to admit it out loud. Homura smirked; it was a triumphant smirk...but Goku couldn't help but find that he..._liked_ it.

Homura pulled Goku up; making it easier to pull the younger boy's pants down. _'...This kid's pretty big!...' _Homura slowly wrapped his hand around Goku's erect member, earning a moan from the young boy. "How old are you?"

"Ah...fourteen..." He gasped.

Homura took hold of Goku's wrists in his free hand and pushed against him; knocking him forward. Goku was on his knees with his chest leaning on the floor; while his bum stuck up in the air. Homura was leaning on top of Goku; his hand still wrapped around the brunettes member. He started moving it slowly; teasing the younger boy.

"...Ah..." He gasped; pushing his head into the carpet.

Homura's hand started to move faster. He Pushed Goku's hand's further up the carpet; making him stretch out. Homura laid on top of Goku; both their asses still stuck up in the air. "You done this before?" Homura asked as he squeezed tighter at Goku's member.

"Nnh!" He moaned. He turned his head to look at Homura. His face was red and his eyes were half closed. Homura already knew the answer to his question. "...N-no..."

"Feels good?" Homura moved his hand even faster and Goku started thrusting into it. The older man smirked; he put his face closer to Goku's and placed his mouth gently on the boy's, but quickly deepening the kiss; forcing his tongue into Goku's mouth. As he moved his hand again and Goku thrusted into it; the young boy came.

Homura pulled his mouth away from Goku's. "...Y-yeah..." Goku mumbled quietly. Homura smiled and pulled his hand from Goku's member; licking at the cum on his fingers.

"Good...but now we have another problem..." Before Goku could collapse on to the floor, he was turned over so he was laid on his back. Which he had to admit was more comfy -than their previous position- already.

"W-what?" Goku asked; curious. Homura spread Goku's legs and moved in between them; giving Goku a clear few of the problem. There was a big –no, _huge_- bulge in his pants. "Oh..." Goku mumbled.

Homura leant over Goku; he tangled his fingers together with Goku's at the side of the young boy's head. He put his mouth on Goku's; kissing him gently, then pulled away kissing at his jaw-line and down his neck. "What's...your...name?" He asked in between kisses.

Goku could feel that he was turning hard –again- already. "...Goku..." He breathed.

"Goku, I'm Homura..." He had made his way down Goku's stomach and had taken hold of Goku's member. He kissed at the tip, before sticking his tongue out and licked at it.

"Ah!" Goku moaned. Homura pulled away. _'Uh! He's stopping!?' _

Homura undid his trousers; pulling them down, along with his underwear. He leant back over Goku; taking hold of his member and just as he was about to take it in to his mouth...the front door opened.

"Asshole...you ho-?" A man's voice called. He stopped when he saw Homura and Goku side ways on. He could see _everything_.

Goku's eyes widened. _'Oh, no. Who the hell is that!?' _Goku shouted mentally. The blond man looked from Homura to Goku; an unreadable look on his face. Whereas Goku was clearly; shocked and embarrassed...and a little scared. The blond man hadn't said a word to Goku –or even to Homura- but he was so..._scary _and _intimidating_.

The man walked over to them. He lifted his leg and kicked Homura in the side; knocking him off Goku. "Isn't he a little...young?" He looked back down at Goku; who had froze, he hadn't even moved to cover himself up.

The man walked off somewhere –Goku couldn't see- and came back, dropping a towel onto Goku. "Huh? Oh!" Goku said quietly; he stood up, covering himself in the process. The man looked away from Goku back to Homura. "Did you force him?"

"What the hell, Sanzo!" Homura said as he stood up; pulling his trousers up too. "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you..."

"Whatever..." Sanzo muttered and walked over to the sofa; sitting down.

"What are you doing?" Homura asked; Sanzo didn't answer. "Get out, in case you hadn't noticed, we weren't finished!" Sanzo didn't say a word. "Fine, we'll continue in front of you..."

Goku's head spun round to Homura. "I will not!" Sanzo looked at Goku from the corner of his eye; a small smirk spread across his face.

Homura moved closer to Goku; pulling him so their bodies were touching. He smirked at Goku, before pressing his mouth against the younger boy's. Goku moaned. The smirk disappeared from Sanzo's face.

Homura pulled away; Goku breathing deeply. "Then we'll wait till he goes..."

The next thing Goku knew, he was sat in between Homura and Sanzo; pressed close against them both.

This was the most uncomfortable and strangest situation Goku had ever been in.

* * *

End of chapter 1!

I actually really like this one, :) and if everything goes as I think there's going to be a lot of lemons over the next few chapters xD and I'm going to finish some of my other fics over the next few weeks...I hope, lol.

Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Goku had been sat in between the two older men for over an hour...and he was starting to feel the tension between them.

The young brunette didn't understand why but whenever Homura would touch him (Just small things like when Homura would put his arm on him) he could feel Sanzo tense a little. Goku also noticed that Homura seemed to notice this.

Goku was sat watching the T.V when he felt Homura's hand slide down behind his back, around his waist and slowly made its way to his crotch.

Goku tensed up; his face turned red and his eyes widened. Homura could not be thinking of doing _that_ while Sanzo was sitting right_ there_! Homura smirked. Sanzo turned his head to look at the tall dark haired man; frowning. Goku didn't see but Homura's smirk widened and Sanzo's response was to glare at him.

He groaned and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Whatever you do...keep the noise down. Understand?" Sanzo walked off behind the sofa and into one of the rooms; slamming the door behind him.

"...He doesn't like me very much, does he?" Goku asked; looking at the door Sanzo had gone into.

Homura pulled Goku onto his lap; grabbing his chin and pulling Goku's face close to his. "He's Sanzo...he doesn't like anyone." He laughed as he pulled Goku further up on him.

"Why?" Goku asked purely out of curiosity; he looked over Homura's shoulders to the door Sanzo had gone through moments ago. Homura's eyebrows pulled together into a frown. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Homura pulled the towel off of Goku and threw it to the floor; revealing every inch of the younger boy. Goku had forgotten all about the fact that he was sat in nothing but a small towel. He saw a smirk spread across Homura's face –although he had only known Homura for less than a day- he knew what the smirk meant. "You're not serious...we can't do _that _with Sanzo in the other room!" Goku tried to climb off of Homura and grab the towel.

Homura grabbed hold of the young boy's wrists and pushed him on to his back on the sofa. He looked into the boy's bright golden eyes and Goku looked into his multi-coloured ones. "Didn't you hear him? He said we can do what we want...as long as we keep the noise down..." Homura smiled. "You're the only one who'll be making noise...so as long as you keep quiet, he has no reason to be in a pissy mood in the morning."

"But...why would you wanna do it with someone –your friend- in the other room? And hey, what do you mean I'll be making all the noise!?"

"...Don't get any wrong ideas...we aren't friends –we don't even like each other..." Homura started.

Goku was confused and by the look on his face, it was obvious to Homura. "Then why do you live together?"

Homura sighed. "I don't want to talk about it..." He moved his face closer to Goku's; close enough that they could feel each others breath on their lips. He grabbed hold of the boy's legs and spread them further apart. "I'd rather do you!"

Goku could feel the blood rushing to his face as he turned bright red. "B-but-!"

Homura crashed his mouth against Goku's; stopping the younger boy from talking. Goku parted his lips slightly, letting Homura's tongue slip in without refusal. Homura moved his left hand down Goku's side to his leg; placing it at the back of the brunette's knee and lifting it to rest on his shoulder and then moved the other further away.

Homura pulled out of Goku's mouth; letting the young boy catch his breath...but it wasn't long before the older man was licking at his lips and biting them gently. Goku let out a quiet moan. Homura -wanting to hear him moaning more- pressed his growing arousal against Goku's hardening member.

Goku moaned again; this time louder. Homura smiled in satisfaction and pressed his mouth against Goku's; pressing his lower half harder against Goku.

Goku pulled away. "Ah! S-stop..." He gasped.

Homura pressed hard against him; again. And to his surprise Goku pushed himself against Homura. "P...put it...ah!" Before Goku had had a chance to finish, Homura had pushed one of his fingers into the younger boy.

Homura quickly pushed in a second finger; moving them around inside the boy. "Nnh..." Goku moaned. Homura looked at him; his eyes were half shut and his face bright red. He was panting; his chest moving up and down. He pulled one of his fingers out and used the other to circle the ring of muscle. Goku moaned in pleasure and started panting a little more.

"Was there something you were going to say?" Homura asked smirking.

"Just...ah!" Homura pushed the finger back into Goku. He pulled it out to circle the edge. "...put it...ah!" Homura repeated the actions he had just done; smirking as the younger boy struggled to stay on topic. "Put it in, please!" Goku begged.

It was obvious that Goku was embarrassed by saying that, and for some reason –unknown to Homura- he didn't want to say anything to embarrass him further. So he un-did his trousers and slid them down; without having to move Goku's leg from his shoulder.

He lined himself up with Goku's opening and pushed himself into the younger boy. "Ahh!" Goku moaned loudly. Homura would have mentioned the noise level to Goku –just so he could see him realise that there was someone in the other room- but he was enjoying the noises and moans that were coming from Goku way too much to say anything.

Homura waited a moment to let Goku get adjusted to the feeling of someone been inside him before he started to move. He was thrusting back and forth slowly at first...but when Goku started to move in rhythm with Homura, he found himself moving faster and a little rougher, too.

"Ah, fuck!..." Goku moaned. Homura smirked and leaned closer to Goku; kissing him as roughly as he was thrusting into him. Goku wrapped his arms around Homura's neck, kissing back almost as rough.

Shortly after they both came; Homura inside the young boy and Goku on both of their stomach's. Homura rested his head on Goku's shoulder.

"T-that hurt a bit..." Goku said quietly.

"Hmpf...you liked it though, right?" Homura smirked.

Goku stayed quiet for a moment. "Y-yeah."

* * *

Goku opened his eyes slowly and then shut them again as a bright light shone on his face. _'You liked it though, right?' _Goku's eyes shot open; ignoring the light, as he remembered what had happened –rather, what he'd done- last night.

He sat up and looked around. Homura wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Homura?"

"He's not here."

Goku's head spun round to look where the voice had come from. It was Sanzo; he was standing in what looked to be the kitchen; it was joined onto the living room. "W-what?" Goku asked quietly.

"He's in early classes today...and he didn't want to wake you; or something like that..." Sanzo told him and turned away to do something.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" As soon as Goku had asked his question, he couldn't help but wonder why he had and why he wanted to know so badly.

The tall blond didn't turn to face Goku as he spoke. "...I don't even know you, so how do you expect me to give you an answer?" Goku's eyes widened in surprise. "Why'd you ask?" Sanzo asked; slightly curious.

Goku stood; going to walk over to Sanzo, when he spoke. "You're not wearing anything..." He must've heard Goku get up off the sofa, because he was still facing away...or that's what Goku assumed.

Goku couldn't see his cloths, so he grabbed the towel off the floor and wrapped it around his waist. He walked over to the kitchen area and sat down at one of the wooden stools in front of the table/work surface. "Well, you kinda stormed off last night and I asked Homura the same thing but he just said that you don't like anyone..."

Sanzo gritted his teeth and dropped the plate he was holing onto the work surface; it made a clashing noise, which made Goku jump. "Stupid jackass, what does he know!?" He said angrily.

"Wow, I guess you guys really aren't friends, huh?"

Sanzo turned to face Goku; he looked angry and was almost glaring at Goku. "Friends!? You have got to be kidding! A _friend_ wouldn't bring yo- a kid home and try fucking him in your living room, when he knew you were coming home!"

Goku looked away; embarrassed and a little disgusted at what Sanzo had seen Homura doing to him in the living room last night.

Sanzo immediately noticed this and sighed. "Sorry...I didn't mean to sound mad at you or anything...I was just a little surprised –shocked, really- to see _you_ here; and...in that kind of position..."

Goku looked back at Sanzo; confused. "To see me?"

Sanzo turned around and grabbed a plate of food; he turned back to Goku and put it in front of him. "Bet you're hungry..."

"Yeah!" Goku said happily looking at the plate of food. _'I wonder what he was talking about?' _Goku thought as he looked at Sanzo.

"What?" He asked; sounding a little pissed, probably because Goku was watching him.

"N-nothing!" Goku started eating.

Sanzo walked over to the fridge; grabbing out a cold beer can and opening it as he leant back against the work surface.

"Hey, ain't it a little early to be drinking?"

"No. Why you want one?"

Goku shook his head. "No way, I don't drink that shit!"

Sanzo smirked. "Then I guess I'll have to get you to drink some sometime soon then, huh?"

"Huh?" Goku leaned over the counter slightly. "You make it sound like I'll be spending a lot of time here."

"Well, Homura told me to ask you if you'd stick around till he got back..." Sanzo realised that Goku's face blushed pink. "Probably so he could do you again." Sanzo said staring at his can.

"Hey!" Goku shouted; embarrassed. He threw the tea-towel –that was next to him- at Sanzo; it him in the face. Sanzo was going to throw it back at him, until he saw Goku's expression; he was laughing so hard, his eyes were shut and his mouth was wide open.

He walked closer to the counter Goku was sitting at. He was about to lean in closer to the younger boy –who was still laughing- when the front door opened. Sanzo moved away so quickly, it was as if he had never been there.

Homura walked into the living room and saw Goku sitting at the counter with Sanzo in the kitchen. He gave Sanzo a suspicious look.

"Hey..." Goku smiled.

Homura walked over to Goku; smiling. Sanzo left the kitchen; grabbing his keys and mumbled, "I'm going..." He hesitated at the door; where he could see Goku standing up in front of Homura and then been gently pushed onto the counter -he seemed to like it- and then their mouth's crashed together. Sanzo's eyes narrowed into a glare before he walked out of the apartment; slamming the door behind him.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

Thanks for reading! And reviewing and stuff, please continue :D


	3. Chapter 3

Goku had been spending most of his time at Homura's and Sanzo's place the past couple of weeks. He and Homura weren't in a relationship...but they were _doing it_ at least once a day and they weren't seeing other people.

Goku sat up in the big double bed in the middle of Homura's room. He was alone. Whenever Goku would wake up, Homura was already gone, but Goku was used to it. Homura was a busy man, he would either be at work or at University, and so Goku understood that Homura couldn't wait for him to wake up.

But Goku didn't mind. He would get up and go talk to Sanzo. Sanzo was either in a quiet mood or a bad mood. Which ever it was, Goku still somehow managed to annoy the older blond, and found that he quite liked spending time with Sanzo just as much as he did with Homura.

Goku climbed out of bed and walked to the door; rubbing his eyes. He walked into the living room shutting the bedroom door behind him. He looked into the kitchen and then around the room he was standing in. Sanzo was no where to be found.

Goku walked over to Sanzo's bedroom; standing outside the door. After a few seconds Goku decided to go in; forgetting to knock.

Sanzo was laid in a single bed; that was in one of the corners. "Sanzo?" Goku whispered. He walked closer. Sanzo rolled over onto his back; knocking the thin sheet onto the floor. Goku stood next to the bed, doing nothing more than looking at the blond man.

He was laid with nothing on but a pair of black boxer shorts; in fact, Goku was only wearing his boxers too. Goku couldn't help but realise how impressive the blonds' body really was...and he had to trace his fingers over Sanzo's chest and then down his toned stomach. He removed his hand from the sleeping man when he heard him moan. Goku looked further down Sanzo and realised something... _'He's hard!' _Goku thought. _'...And he's really...really big, too. No! Stop thinking...stop looking!' _Goku took a step away from the bed; with the intention to leave the room...but changed his mind.

He moved closer to the bed and leant over Sanzo. "Hey, Sanzo!" He yelled.

Sanzo shot up; Goku couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way so they ended up banging their heads together. "Ow!"

Sanzo looked at Goku; slightly confused. "What the hell-! What is your head made of!?"He asked angrily.

"Mine? What about yours!?!" Goku yelled back.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Well, I got up...and you weren't in the room, so I came to get you...I felt kinda lonely, even though I only just got up." Goku said truthfully. Sanzo was a little taken by the young boy's words; that was until he spoke again, "Why're you so hard anyway?"

Sanzo's eyes widened for a second; he looked down and saw he was hard. _'Damn dream!' _He thought. He grabbed Goku's arm and pulled him onto the bed; quickly climbing on top of him.

"S-Sanzo?"

Sanzo bent down and hovered over Goku's face for a second; watching the boy's face turn dark pink. He pressed his mouth against Goku's. Goku's eyes widened...but he didn't push Sanzo away or refuse him access as he slipped his tongue into the younger boy's mouth.

Sanzo pulled away. He looked down at Goku as if he was about to kiss him again, until he shoved the younger boy off the bed. "Get out."

Goku had landed on his feet; he turned to face Sanzo. "W-what?" He asked quietly.

"I said, get out." Sanzo stood in front of Goku; staring down at him with a nasty glare. Goku was hurt and confused; Sanzo could tell but he still kept glaring.

"Fine! Idiot!" Goku hit Sanzo in the stomach before rushing out of his room.

"Dammit..." Sanzo muttered.

* * *

Goku was stood in front of Homura's bedroom door; his eyes filled with tears. _'Stupid Sanzo!...Dammit, why the hell am I upset, anyway!?!' _Goku yelled at himself mentally. He turned around to see Homura standing in front of him.

"Hey, my class doesn't start for another hour...huh? What's wrong?" He took hold of Goku's face and lifted it up; so he could get a better view of it. "You upset?"

Goku stood up on the end of his toes, moving his face closer to Homura's and pressed his mouth to the older man's. After a few short seconds Goku stumbled slightly and stood back on the floor; breaking the kiss. "Can we go do it?"

Homura was surprised at how forward Goku was been...but decided he liked it at the moment and would ask what was wrong later. He took hold of Goku's hand and led him into the bedroom; leaving the door wide open.

* * *

"_Ah! Sanzo...harder..." Begged the young brown haired boy. _

_He was laid on his back on the floor, his arms above his head and his legs spread as far as they could go without breaking; the older blond man was on top of him. Inside him. _

_Sanzo pulled almost all the way out and then pounded back into the boy as hard as he could. "Ahh! Sanzo!" The boy moaned at the top of his voice. _

_The man smirked as his name was screamed from his younger lover. He thrusted in and out of the boy; fast and hard. The boy arched his back and pushed himself; making the blond man go even deeper inside him. _

_Sanzo wrapped his arm around the young boy; pulling him closer to him. The boy wrapped his arms around Sanzo's neck. "Sanzo..." The boy said quietly. _

_Just as they were about to cum, the boy screamed again. "Ah! Homura!" The blond pushed the boy back; making it so he could see the boy's face; he was smirking. "Ah! Homura, that feels so good!" He said in a taunting voice. _

Sanzo shot up as fast as he could; sweating and out of breath. "Ah!" He heard someone cry out. He had heard this voice moan like that a lot over the last few weeks.

He walked out of his room; shutting the door. As soon as he looked over to the opposite room, his eyes widened.

Homura's door was wide open. Goku was on top of Homura; his back towards Sanzo. The young boy was moving back and forth; his head slung back as he cried out in pleasure, "Ah!" Sanzo could see Homura thrusting into Goku; he was lifting them of the bed a little with how hard he was doing it. Sanzo slammed his bedroom door shut; it made a loud noise.

Goku froze; he turned his head to look at Sanzo's bedroom door.

"Nnh...why aren't you moving?" Homura moaned.

"Uh, do you...think...he saw something?"

"Just move." Homura demanded. Goku did as he was told and started moving.

* * *

Sanzo slammed his bedroom door shut. He stood with his back against the door; his hand was over his mouth. _'Damn bastard! How can he do that, –do him- he knew that I...that I wanted...' _Sanzo moved his hand from his mouth, clenched it and slammed it against the door.

* * *

"Goku, I'm not going to be here for the next couple of weeks." Homura was stood in front of the bathroom door; watching Goku in the shower.

Goku turned around quickly; almost falling out of the shower. "Whoa..." He smiled. "What d'ya mean you're not going to be here?"

Homura smiled; he was happy that Goku obviously didn't want him to go. "I have to go away someplace with the university...I'll only be gone two weeks."

Goku looked sad and was making no attempt to hide it. Homura walked over to Goku; taking hold of his face. He smiled at the younger boy. "I'll be back before you know it..." He pulled Goku close and kissed him gently, he pulled away and smiled at Goku before leaning forward kissing him again.

* * *

Goku was sat at the back of the class in Maths. He hated maths. No matter how much he tried he could never get it.

But maths wasn't bothering him. Not today anyway. Homura had been away for only three days, and although he was missing Homura that wasn't the problem either. He had been avoiding Sanzo since the day they kissed. He didn't know why...it's not as if he did anything wrong; he and Homura weren't dating. Well, not exactly...he had feelings for him but he understood that Homura was only using him for sex. He didn't mind. He quite liked it actually.

Goku put his head in his hand and looked out of the window. _'Uh oh...' _Goku could see a blond man walking through the school grounds. He knew exactly who the man was; he would know him anywhere. It was Sanzo.

Goku quickly stood up out of his chair knocking it over and at that same time Sanzo looked up and saw Goku standing at the window.

"Son Goku, is there a problem?" The teacher asked.

"Toilet!" He said and ran out of the classroom.

Goku was running towards the stairs; he could see Sanzo walking up the flit of stairs below. Goku skidded to a halt; he ran up the other flit of stairs towards the roof. Goku ran through the door; shutting it behind him.

He stood in the middle of the roof taking deep breaths. "Dammit!"

"What the hell-!"

Goku turned around and saw the door close behind Sanzo as he made his way towards Goku. Goku took a few steps back; a little scared by the angry look on Sanzo's face. "W-what're you doing here-?"

Sanzo grabbed hold of Goku's upper left arm; gripping it tightly. "Why the fuck are you avoiding me!?" He yelled.

Goku was squirming and trying to get out of Sanzo's grip. "I-I don't know what you mean...I'm not..."

"Stop lying to me!" He yelled getting closer to Goku. "You've been avoiding me for days; you haven't been over to the apartment either!"

"W-well Homura isn't there...and I..." Goku started.

"So you're not coming over...that bastard isn't there so you won't come over?"

Goku shook his head slightly. "Well, you...you told me to get out...y-you were mad at me..." Goku told him quietly; his eyes were starting to fill with tears.

Sanzo loosened his grip on Goku; placing his other hand on Goku's right arm. He bent down and kissed him gently.

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Thanks for reading and stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of hours since what had happened on Goku's school roof. Once Sanzo had pulled away from Goku, he turned away and walked to the stairs saying, "Come on, we'll go eat..." And of course Goku followed.

Neither of them had said anything about what happed. They were walking down the street in silence, until Goku started talking.

"Hey, look there's a Chinese over there...oh, but look over there they sell Japanese noodles and stuff...and oh, oh, pizza..."

Sanzo groaned. "I don't care...just pick somewhere!"

"Okay, okay, chill out. We'll go get pizza...oh but wait I want noodles too..."

"Goku!"

Goku turned to look up at Sanzo; he looked happy. "What?" Sanzo asked looking down at him.

"That's the first time you've said my name..."

Sanzo's face flushed a light pink colour. "I was shouting at you!"

"You still said it. You can pick where we eat..." Goku said smiling.

"Uh, fine...we'll go over there..." Sanzo said pointing to a small place.

"Nah, lets go eat here!" Goku said and ran off to the pizza shop behind him. Sanzo sighed but followed the young boy.

* * *

After a few hours they had finished in the pizza shop; where Goku had ordered almost everything off the menu, and were walking down another street. Sanzo led Goku into a bar and into one of the back rooms.

"Why're we sitting in here?" Goku asked; suddenly cautious.

"If were back here, I won't get bugged about buying beer for a minor." Sanzo walked out of the room and back to the bar.

He came back into the room with a can in one hand and a bottle in the other. He passed the bottle to Goku and sat down –a seat away- from him. Goku looked at the blond before looking back at the bottle.

"It's only an alcho-pop. Stop been such a wuss and drink the damn thing." He said as he took another drink out of the can.

Goku frowned at the older blond and pressed the bottle to his lips; taking a drink. He pulled the bottle away and looked over at Sanzo. He was watching Goku. "Like it?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Goku smiled at Sanzo. Sanzo looked away and took another drink.

* * *

A while later Goku had drank about thirteen of the pops and had moved onto the cans; he was on his fourth. He was past been tipsy and border-lining on been drunk.

Sanzo however was on his eleventh can and was nowhere near been drunk.

"Sanzo..." Goku started and moved slowly to the seat next to him. Sanzo looked down at the young boy; his face was a rosy pink colour –due to how much he had drank and his eyes were as wide as always but a little glazed –also due to the alcohol.

"Yeah?" Sanzo asked; not moving his gaze from the boy.

Goku moved closer; his body pressing gently against Sanzo's side. He moved his face closer to the older man's. "Why haven't you said anything about earlier?"

Sanzo looked away. "What exactly do you want me to say?"

Goku frowned a little. Before Sanzo realised, Goku had slid onto his lap, his arms wrapped around his neck and his face inches away from the man's. "Okay then, why do you keep kissing me? And then not doing anything else..."

"...I...you want me to do more?" His eyes narrowed as he watched Goku answer.

"Yes." Goku moved his face closer, slowly pressing his mouth against Sanzo's. He pressed his whole body harder against the older man's. When Goku didn't get the reaction he wanted from Sanzo, he pulled away and looked the man in the eyes. "You...don't want to?"

Sanzo didn't say anything. Goku was about to look down, when Sanzo grabbed hold of his face; crashing their lips together. Not breaking the kiss, Sanzo pushed Goku onto the table; he was on his back with Sanzo on top of him.

Sanzo pressed down hard on Goku; a moan escaped from his lips. Sanzo grabbed Goku's hair; making him arch his neck. Sanzo leaned in, and started kissing and nipping at Goku's skin. Goku moaned again; he gripped Sanzo's shoulders and started moving his bottom half closer to Sanzo's.

Sanzo pulled away from the kiss, leaving Goku breathless. Sanzo stared down into big glazed golden eyes; he wanted to ask Goku if he was sure about this...but...what if he changed his mind? Sanzo would probably never get another chance to be like this with the boy, right?

"What is it?" Goku asked as he tried to sit up; he would have fallen off the table, if Sanzo hadn't of grabbed him. "I feel kinda dizzy..."

"Come on, let's get you home..."

"What? No!"

Sanzo looked down at him; confused. "What do you mean no?"

Goku moved his face closer to Sanzo's; taking hold of the older man's. "I don't want to go home...I want you to screw me!"

Sanzo was a little shocked at first, but then just smirked at Goku before pressing his mouth against his. Goku opened his mouth letting Sanzo slide his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. A few seconds later Sanzo pulled away; resting his forehead against Goku's. "I am going to screw you...but at home." He smirked.

* * *

Goku was laid on his back in between Sanzo's legs; he was leaning over him. Goku sat up allowing Sanzo to pull his shirt off; he bent down and started kissing and biting at Goku's chest and stomach, leaving marks all over the young boy.

Sanzo moved his hands down Goku's stomach to his jeans; undoing the buttons and pulling them down, throwing them somewhere on the floor. He spread Goku's legs and pressed a finger to the young boy's opening.

"Uh, Sanzo...b-before you start, I wanna tell you something..." Goku started; he put a hand on Sanzo's head.

"You think you could hurry up...?" Sanzo asked impatiently. _'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you...' _

"I like Sanzo a lot. More than I like Homura...I think."

Sanzo froze. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He looked to Goku; it was obvious he wasn't just messing around, his face was so honest. He moved back up Goku; his face inches from the boy's. Even though Goku was drunk...he looked at little worried, as if he'd said something he shouldn't have.

Sanzo moved his face closer to Goku's; slowly. "I'm glad..." He pressed his mouth gently against Goku's. He pulled away and smiled at Goku; he moved closer to Goku and licked the boy's lips. "You ready?" Goku smirked at him.

"Uh, nnh..." Goku rubbed his eyes. He felt...well, he felt like shit: his head was hurting, his stomach felt weird and his ass...hurt a lot. He tried to sit up, but realised he was laid on his side. He opened his eyes slowly. All he could see was pale skin...it was someone's chest. He moved his head up to look at the person's face. It was Sanzo. He was asleep, or at least his eyes were shut.

"S-Sanzo?" He tried to get up again, but Sanzo's arms were wrapped around him; tightly and protectively. _'We did it? Damn, I can't remember...anything...' _He thought; a little angry that he got so drunk he couldn't remember anything he'd done with Sanzo.

"You feeling better?"

Goku had to check but it was Sanzo who had spoken; his eyes still shut. "Feeling better?"

Sanzo pulled his arms away from Goku and climbed off the bed; he walked to the other side of the room and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on. Goku sat up on the bed and watched Sanzo walk to the bedroom door.

He turned his head to look at Goku. "You hungry?" Goku nodded and climbed off the bed; he walked over to Sanzo. The blond looked down at him and smirked. Goku was confused until he looked down himself and realised he had nothing on. His face turned red.

* * *

Goku was sat on the stool at the counter, while Sanzo was standing in the kitchen. "S-Sanzo...what did we do last night? I-I can't remember..." Goku asked looking down at the floor.

Sanzo turned to face him. "You don't remember anything?"

Goku shook his head. "Well, I remember what we were doing in the bar but then everything else is just...well, I just don't remember after that."

"So...you don't remember what you said." Sanzo said quietly. Goku looked up and was surprised at the look on Sanzo's face; he looked sad, almost upset. Goku climbed off the stool and walked round to Sanzo; he stood right in front of him; his hand moving up to Sanzo's face. "What is it? What's wrong?" Goku asked; concerned.

Sanzo turned away from Goku; knocking the boy's hand away. "We didn't do anything...we started, but you said you didn't feel well and ended up spending most of the night throwing up in the toilet." Goku couldn't explain but he was hurt...by the way Sanzo had turned away and...by the fact that they didn't actually do anything, and he really wanted to do that with Sanzo too.

Sanzo was facing away from Goku; the sad look still on his face. Although he would never tell the boy...he really wanted to do it with Goku last night and would've done it even though he felt like he was taking advantage of him in that drunken state...but most of all he was _upset _that Goku didn't remember saying he liked him. He'd never been upset by something so small...so stupid...but because it was Goku, he did care...probably too much.

"Oh, what date is it?" Goku asked; changing the subject.

"What, oh, it's...it is the sixteenth"

"Really!? It's my birthday tomorrow!" Goku yelled; excited.

"Eh? Why didn't you say anything?"

Goku looked up at Sanzo. "What'd ya' mean?"

"Why didn't you say it was your birthday!?"

"I didn't think...and anyway it's not like you care, right?" Goku asked. Goku couldn't help find he was hoping, begging, wishing for Sanzo to say he did care...but...

"_I like Sanzo a lot. More than I like Homura...I think.", "I-I can't remember..." _Sanzo frowned at Goku. "Yeah you're right...I don't care!" Without another word Sanzo grabbed his shirt off the counter and left the apartment; slamming the door shut.

"Ha, he doesn't care..." Goku grabbed the counter for support; he felt dizzy, a little faint. "I should've known..." Tears started falling from Goku's eyes. "Why the hell did I think he would? He's only putting up with me because I'm with Homura..."Goku's eyes widened. _'Why would he do that? He obviously doesn't like Homura...and Homura doesn't like Sanzo...' _Goku thought. He slid down to the floor; his head in his hands. '_dammit! I don't get any of this!' _

Goku grabbed his shirt where his heart was. _'Why does it hurt, when he isn't here?' _

_

* * *

_

End of chapter 4!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and stuff :D


	5. Chapter 5

Goku was sat on the sofa in the middle of the living room; he was looking over at the front door, waiting for Sanzo to come back. He had been sat there for almost three straight hours; he hadn't moved once and Sanzo hadn't come back or even called.

Goku put his head on his knees. "Sanzo...please come back..."

* * *

Sanzo had been walking around for a few hours before he decided to go to a bar. He had been sitting at the bar for an hour, doing nothing more than staring down at the glass in front of him.

"_...it's not like you care, right?"_ Goku's voice ran threw Sanzo's head over and over. _'Stupid...how can he even think that!' _Sanzo drank...whatever it was in his glass; he wasn't sure what it was. "I'll have another...and keep 'em coming." He said to the man behind the bar.

A few glasses later, Sanzo heard Goku's voice again: _"...it's not like you care, right?"_. _'Damn...why would he think I care? For weeks I practically ignored him and I only just started calling him by his name...of course he wouldn't know, he's not psychic!' _Sanzo though angrily.

Sanzo stood up abruptly. He knew exactly what he had to do. He left the bar and climbed into the nearest taxi.

* * *

Sanzo opened the front door and closed it quietly.

"Listen, Goku I..." Sanzo stopped talking as soon as he realised Goku was asleep on the sofa. Sanzo walked closer and looked down at the small sleeping boy.

He was curled up and holing the house phone in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Sanzo pulled the paper gently; Goku let it go and turned over, still asleep. The paper had a message on it for Sanzo:

**Sanzo,**

**Look I know I'm a pain but I**

**I don't get why you're mad but**

**I'm not sure what I did to make you angry but I'm really, really sorry...**

**Goku**

**Wait you'll know who it's from!**

Sanzo couldn't help but smile at how much thought Goku had put into writing a note to say he was sorry...but, he was also a little sad and angry that he had made Goku feel as though he had to say sorry for something he hadn't even done.

Sanzo turned away from Goku and went to sit down against the wall opposite the sofa; he just sat watching Goku sleep.

"Uh, nnh..." Goku sat up on the sofa; sleepily and almost instantly looking over at the front door. _'He's still not back...' _Goku could feel that he wasn't alone anymore; he turned his head to look at the wall where Sanzo was sitting. Goku blinked a few times; making sure he wasn't seeing things.

Sanzo continued to watch Goku; his eyes narrowed into a sad look.

Goku climbed off the sofa and walked over to Sanzo; he bent down and reached a hand out to his face; slowly and cautious at first, as if Sanzo was going to push him away. "What's wrong?" Goku asked quietly; breaking the silence.

Sanzo didn't answer; he just continued looking at the brunette. He pulled on Goku's wrist and wrapped his other arm around the boy's waist; pulling him closer. Goku's head was leaning against Sanzo's shoulder; his eyes widened as Sanzo spoke. "I'm sorry...you did nothing wrong..." His grip tightened on Goku.

Goku moved his arms and wrapped them around Sanzo's neck. "...Don't leave again..." The young boy whispered.

"I won't..."

* * *

Goku was laid on the floor. Sanzo moved the boy's legs further apart and leaned further over him. Goku's face flushed red as soon as Sanzo put a finger against his opening; he pushed his finger in and another one quickly followed.

"Ah..." Goku moaned. Sanzo had heard Goku moaning many times, but none of it was because of him...but this one was, and he loved it. He moved his fingers around, looking for the spot that would make Goku moan even more. "Ahh..." Goku gasped.

He had found it. Sanzo started rubbing his fingers against it and just as he had wanted, Goku started moaning even more. "Ahh...ah...uh..." He pulled his fingers out and took hold of Goku's hardened member. "W-what're you..."

Sanzo started to rub the tip of Goku's member, making Goku moan in surprise and pleasure. Sanzo pressed his mouth to the tip; he looked at Goku, he was gasping deeply and his face was still red, with his eyes starting to glaze over. Sanzo took the full length into his mouth and started to suck; hard.

"Ahh!" Goku moaned.

Sanzo pulled away; looking at Goku. "You don't like?" He asked teasingly; a line of pre-cum dripping out of his mouth.

Goku was panting loudly. "Uh...d-don't...uh, stop..." Sanzo smirked smugly before taking Goku's full length back into his mouth. He started to move up and down. "Ah!" He stopped moving at the tip; licking at it. He pushed his tongue into the slit of Goku's cock. "Ah! D-don't...do...that-ah!" Goku screamed as Sanzo's tongue pushed deeper into him.

Sanzo pulled his mouth away from Goku's member and pushed his legs up and apart. Sanzo moved his face to Goku's opening and pressed his tongue against it; licking at it. "Ah! D-don't-ahh!" Goku gasped as Sanzo pushed his tongue in. He pulled his tongue out quickly; he leant back over Goku; their faces inches away. Sanzo pushed himself into Goku and without waiting for Goku to get adjusted, he started moving.

"Ah!"

"Sorry...I can't wait any longer..." Sanzo apologised as he was thrusting into Goku.

Goku arched his back. "Ah! S-Sa...ah!" Goku moaned loudly. At that moment Sanzo wanted nothing more than for Goku to scream his name. He started to move even faster and harder as he slammed into Goku. "Ahh, Sanzo!!!" Goku screamed.

A few seconds later Goku came; all over himself and Sanzo. Sanzo came shortly after; inside Goku. He laid down on top of Goku; not pulling out of the young boy. They were both breathing deeply. Sanzo could feel every breath Goku took; his chest moving up and down fast and uneven.

"S-Sanzo..."

"What...is it?" Sanzo asked; still laying on Goku.

"I...I didn't want...to say anything...earlier..."Goku started. "I didn't...want you to change your mind...y'know, about doing me..." Goku said; his breathing calming down a little.

Sanzo couldn't help but start to wonder what was up...was it something to do with Homura? Was he going to say they shouldn't do this again? Or that they can't tell Homura? .Sanzo lifted his head up and looked at Goku. "What is it?" Sanzo asked; his expression changed to a cold one.

Goku felt a shiver go down his spine. All of a sudden he wasn't sure if he should continue...no! He had to tell Sanzo before...before it was too late...or rather before Homura came back. "I-I...I like you!" Sanzo's eyes widened. "A-a lot!"

Sanzo smiled. He brushed his lips against Goku's. "I'm glad..." He pressed his mouth against Goku's; kissing him.

* * *

Sanzo was laid in the bath. He couldn't believe what Goku had said...a few hours earlier he had stormed out, because Goku couldn't remember saying he liked him...but now Goku had said it again...but...what was he going to do now? Will Goku still like him when Homura comes home?

Goku opened the bathroom door and stuck his head around it. "S-Sanzo?"

Sanzo looked over to the door; he could see Goku was trying to look over the bath's side, probably to look at Sanzo's body...the blond assumed. "Yeah?"

"C-can I...erm, can I get..."

Sanzo knew what he was trying to ask and with a sigh he said, "Yeah, come on..." Goku smiled and walked into the bathroom. Sanzo watched intently as Goku stopped near the bathtub and pulled his boxers down; stepping out of them. Goku looked up and saw Sanzo watching him; he smiled shyly. Goku put his left foot in the tub; careful not to stand on Sanzo, he put his other foot in and was quickly pulled down onto Sanzo's lap.

"Whoa..." Goku said quietly.

"Well...is there something in particular you wanted?" Sanzo asked; he moved his face closer to Goku's.

"M-maybe..." Goku pressed his mouth against Sanzo's.

Sanzo pulled away and smirked. He grabbed Goku's legs and pulled him closer; every inch of their body's pressed against the others. "You sure you can take it again so soon?"

"Ha, you bet I can!" Goku smirked. Their mouths crashed against each other, so roughly and passionately, it was almost violent.

* * *

Sanzo was sat on the bed, watching Goku sleep. He used his hand to move Goku's hair out of his face. _'So...beautiful...'_ He thought. Goku rolled over at Sanzo's touch; he wrapped his arms around Sanzo's waist and nuzzled his face into Sanzo's side. "Mmm...Sanzo..." Goku said quietly in his sleep.

_'I won't let him go...Homura when you get back...you'll have to kill me before I let you take him from me...' _

"Nnh..." Goku rubbed his head against Sanzo's side. "Ah, S-Sanzo...what're you doing?"

"Hmpf, what am _I _doing? What are _you_ doing?" Sanzo looked down at Goku's arms.

Goku followed his gaze and saw what he meant. "Oh, s-sorry!" Goku sat up but Sanzo pulled him back; wrapping his arms around Goku.

"I didn't say you had to move..." Sanzo said quietly. Goku smiled and pressed his head against Sanzo's chest.

* * *

Goku was sat on the stool at the kitchen's work surface. Sanzo walked over to him and pressed his head against Goku's. "Huh?"

"Happy Birthday..." Sanzo said quietly and before Goku could say anything he pressed his mouth against Goku's; gently this time.

Goku felt different. It's not that Goku didn't like kissing Homura, but kissing Sanzo felt better...well, it felt right...even when they were been rough with him, he liked it better when it was Sanzo.

Sanzo pulled away; the kiss only lasted a few seconds. Goku smiled at Sanzo. "Goku, I was wondering is there-?" Sanzo started but was cut off.

-Beep- -Beep-

"One sec..." Goku said to Sanzo. He climbed off the stool and grabbed his phone off the table. He had a text:

**Happy 15th Birthday, Goku!**

**I'm sorry I can't be there but when I come home I'll give you something good okay.**

**Seiten**

Goku grinned at the message. "Who was that?" Sanzo asked.

"Huh? Oh, my big brother..." Goku smiled. "So what were you saying?"

"Well, I figured you'd be hungry so I thought we could go out somewhere and then we could go eat...or whatever..." Sanzo said; his expression made it seem like he really didn't care, but Goku knew he was just putting on a front and that he didn't want to look like he was been soft.

"Yeah, that sound's good!" Goku smiled.

* * *

They had been out all day, just walking around and talking about nothing important. They had just finished in the restaurant and were walking down the street.

"Hey, Sanzo..." Goku said; looking straight ahead.

"Yeah?"

"I had a good time today...thanks for taking me out." He smiled softly.

"Uh, I-I'm glad...you enjoyed yourself..." Sanzo said quietly.

"Hey, Sanzo..."

"Yeah?"

"...C-can I hold your hand?"

Sanzo looked down at Goku; he was looking down, hiding his face. "Uh, sure..." Goku smiled and took hold of Sanzo's left hand. "How come you haven't been to see your family?" Sanzo asked.

It's not that he didn't care, but he was glad Goku hadn't gone to see anyone else. They had been able to spend all day together.

"I only have my Seiten" Goku smiled.

"_Your_ Seiten?" Sanzo asked frowning.

Goku gripped Sanzo's hand tighter. "M-my brother..." Goku started. "The rest of my family is gone...Seiten has always looked after me...even when people say bad things 'bout him."

"Bad things?"

"Yeah people say that he's too close to me..." Goku started. Sanzo pulled a confused face. "Well, they say he's too close, you know like when someone invades your personal space kinda too close..." Goku said; he had an uneasy expression on his face. He though Sanzo would be like everyone else and say bad things about his brother.

"You mean he touches you?" Goku's head snapped up to look at Sanzo; he looked angry but upset. The last thing Sanzo wanted to do was upset Goku, especially today. "Sorry, it's not my business...well, let's get home..."

* * *

Sanzo was on the sofa; not quite sat up but not quite laid down. Goku walked over to him; he was wearing a long white shirt –that belonged to Sanzo- and a pair of black boxers. He bent over; pulling his boxers off. Sanzo raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Goku climbed on top of Sanzo; sitting directly on top of the blond's covered member. He moved his face closer to the older man's.

"It is my birthday, right? So I can have what I want?"

Sanzo could already see where this conversation was going...and he didn't mind. Not one bit. "I suppose..."

Goku smirked. "I want Sanzo."

"You do? And what do you want Sanzo to do?"

"I want Sanzo...to fuck me."

"So crude..." Sanzo said jokingly.

"Huh! It might be crude, but it's working, though, right?" Goku said as he rubbed himself against Sanzo's cock.

"Mm..." Sanzo moaned quietly. Goku was right, he was getting hard...it had started as soon as Goku sat on his cock, but saying things like that was making him harder.

Goku moved his mouth to Sanzo's ear. "Fuck me, Sanzo."

Sanzo snaked his hand around Goku and moved it down to his ass; pressing his finger against Goku's opening. Goku kissed at Sanzo's neck; letting out a moan when Sanzo's finger entered him. "Ah..." Sanzo pushed another finger in and then a third. "Ahh!" Goku pressed his head against Sanzo's shoulder.

Sanzo's fingers moved around inside Goku; looking for the spot that would make Goku scream out Sanzo's name. Sanzo found it quickly and started rubbing one of the fingers against it slowly; teasing Goku. Goku arched his back –pressing his chest against Sanzo's- and his head slung back. "Ah, Sanzo!" pre-cum started to leak out of Goku.

"You're so easy..." Sanzo smirked; pressing his finger against the spot and rubbing at it roughly.

"Ah! I...I am not easy!" Goku moaned. "And I can feel...your dick sticking in me...ah!" Sanzo had grabbed hold of Goku's member and had started rubbing his thumb against the tip. "Ahh!"

-Ring- -Ring-

Goku looked over to the phone. It quickly went on to the answer phone:

"Hey, Goku...guess you're not in, assuming you're still staying at my place –I'll try your mobile too. Anyway, happy birthday, sorry I didn't phone earlier and I missed it...but I'll be home tomorrow night, so we'll do something fun, okay? Anyway got to go; bye."

Goku had froze; it was Homura on the answer phone.

* * *

End of chapter 5!

Thanks for reading and stuff :D

P.s - where it says:

**Look I know I'm a pain but I**

**I don't get why you're mad but**

**Goku**

**Wait you'll know who it's from!**

- It's supposed to have a line through them but for some reason it's not showing up.


End file.
